


New Territory

by spyfodder



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Ambiguous sexuality, Intersex, M/M, No Incest, Other, cell's a pimp, feelsy sibling love stuff, freaky alien genotype, making amends, male vaginas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyfodder/pseuds/spyfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new arrival in Hell gives a second chance. Cell is mildly ruffled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strangers When We Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459847) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Majorly inspired by AO3 user Pear, and written in a furious rage one night. I'm completely sure characterization has been shot to hell but I'm not mad. I JUST NEEDED SOME STUPIDLY ADORABLE BROTHER THINGS. And Cell docking his dink. MY APOLOGIES, PEAR, I LOVE YOU.

It had been a fair enough day in Hell. Overcast with black and red swirling clouds, doom volcanoes lighting up the horizon now and then, boiling salty rain pelting the already destroyed and desolate wasteland that drove newcomers mad. Frieza had figured it was a dreary enough day to seek Cell's companionship after having crawled out of his rocky shelter and into the cloud-filtered light of the day. It was always day here, unchanging and irritating, the amount of light depending on how the weather was feeling. It rubbed Frieza the wrong way - he preferred the cold darkness of space most of the time, or straight sunshine for his cool blood. This in-between shit sure was an annoyance. 

Some time later after having found Cell, and enduring the typical snappy conversation, the two had settled on exploring the terrain again. They were slowly making their way towards the volcanic horizon, at least that was the plan, when they weren't fighting, ignoring each other over petty squabbles, or fuc-

In the middle of inspecting a curious pile of ball-shaped cactus-like growths, an explosion caught their attention. Frieza was the one who made a sour face first, picking up on an extremely familiar, extremely unwanted energy pattern.

"It seems we have a visitor," Cell pointed out with a smirk, looking with Frieza towards where there was a dust cloud settling some hundred kilometers away. The android gracefully picked his feet off the ground, drifting that way. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Frieza muttered before following the android, tail lashing in aggravation.

 

"Relative of yours?" Cell asked when they came up on the impact site, setting down at the edge of the small crater their visitor had made. There was a figure knelt in the middle, holding his head, long tail swishing behind him. Cell barely knew of Frieza's relations, but it was kind of hard not to see the connection between the two. 

"You better prepare yourself, if you thought I was insufferable," Frieza said with a sneer, crossing his arms over his chest. Cooler! That idiot had gotten himself killed, apparently, and a dark smile worked its way across his lips as he figured he knew who had been the cause of it. "Well, well, I was wondering when I would see your smug, over-confident face here, brother."

"What a coincidence, Frieza, I was hoping I would see you in Hell as well," Cooler said, dripping with animosity. He stood up, dusting himself off as he looked up at his little brother. He snorted, lifting a brow at the other figure that towered over Frieza, one that he couldn't get a reading on, and laughed lowly. Even in Hell Frieza couldn't go without having subordinates, Cooler thought as he steadily walked himself out of his own crater.

"So, dear brother, what trouble did you manage to get yourself into to end your glorious career?" Frieza said, standing his ground as Cooler approached, the two sharing a sneer and baring of teeth at each other. 

"I went after the one who killed father... and you," Cooler added acidly, resting his hands on his hips. "I suppose I could understand how he offed you so easily, but how he managed to get one over father is a bit confusing."

"Wait... was it the blond monkey or the child with the sword?" Frieza asked, struggling to restrain a laugh. 

"The child with the sword? Are you telling me that wasn't the one who killed either of you!" Cooler clenched his fists, temper flaring as Frieza bent over laughing. 

"You fool! Next time do your research! The one who ended father and I was not that idiot Sayjin, although he was the one who destroyed Namek with me on it. Oh my /dear/ brother, I feel so delighted that you tried to defeat the one who blemished my honor!" Frieza coughed out past his laughter, unable to believe Cooler's mistake. The madness of Hell had gotten to him finally, and it was unbelievably relieving to laugh for once in Cooler's face.

"You're one to talk! Speaking of a /child/ who ended you!" Cooler bit out, grinding his teeth. It wasn't even worth arguing over. His ass of a sibling could take it how he saw it - Cooler had better things to do. That was, if there were any better things to do in Hell besides trying to get out. He redirected his ire at the silent green creature who was still standing beside Frieza, watching with a bemused expression that made Cooler's blood boil.

"And who is this, Frieza, your new pet? Can't even live in Hell without having an underling to boss around? You were always on a superiority trip," Cooler said with a mean smile, looking the creature from head to foot, shifting closer to get a better look at the thing's wings and carapace-like body armor. He couldn't have been much, if he wasn't able to get a read on the creature's energy signature - probably some wayward alien doomed to Hell like he and his brother. "How sweet, you have a friend, I suppose he makes a good effort at puffing up your pride by licking your cu-NNGHK!"

"Mind your tongue, mongrel, you stand in the presence of PERFECTION. I am Cell, and I am no one's subordinate," Cell purred, his little smirk still present as he tightened his fingers around Cooler's throat, the alien scrabbling claws against his arm. It had been amusing to watch Frieza get in an upset with his sibling, but it was high time to let the newcomer know the pecking order in this quadrant of Hell. Cooler choked and struggled in Cell's unbreakable grasp, squealing as he was picked up off his feet, tail lashing in panic. 

"If there is any semblance of hierarchy in this desolate smear, you will know that I am at the top, and you will remember that here forth. You are nothing but another plaything for me," Cell said before throwing Cooler to the ground, the flailing alien gasping for breath and nailing Cell with a glare that could have killed an army. Cell smirked and flexed his wings imperiously, glancing at Frieza, who was watching passively. 

"Well, I would say we are more on even levels... although there is no agreement there," Frieza said, glowering at Cell. As much as he would have loved to have gotten into yet another knock-down disagreement with Cell, the presence of Cooler had put his fuse out. The android gave Frieza a warning look before turning his attention back to Cooler.

"I will leave you two to kiss and make up, then," Cell said, and then was gone, shooting into the air and away from the two alien brothers. There was an uncomfortable silence afterward, before Frieza sighed and went to sit next to Cooler, who was still rubbing his throat and looking shocked from the assault he hadn't been able to process. Cell had moved too fast for Cooler, having proven he was at least superior in one way.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that. Did the same to me when I decided to put my foot down about my position in the world. It, of course, doesn't matter here, though," Frieza said, staring out at the bleak horizon, not caring if Cooler was listening to him. Cooler was not Cell, and any other ear that was open was going to get a mouthful, rival brother or not.

"Perhaps two against one would be better," Cooler rasped out, glancing at Frieza, who snorted. They sat for a moment in the quiet, wanting to speak yet unable to, for the disparity between two siblings after so many years of animosity and hate had torn a rift between anything they had once been. Frieza had allowed himself to once in a while think about the past, when Cooler had actually been caring, had shown an interest in his younger brother, but it had been some unsaid thing that had pulled them apart when King Cold had begun his reign. They had never confronted it, never really thought about it, as families who were forced to put their feelings away so did, and had turned on each other just as easily as they had gained enemies. 

"Father must be disappointed in us," Cooler said suddenly. "Unable to take care of a single slobbering monkey." 

"Don't... think about it too hard. That Saijin was... different," Frieza said calmly, seeing from the corner of his eye as Cooler look at him, keeping his gaze out on the horizon. Cooler took defeat just as well as he did, he remembered, and knew that there was no hope in dwelling on things that had transpired that were out of their control. Hindsight was such a bitch. 

"Hn. Whatever," Cooler said, getting uncomfortable at the quiet and this sudden appearance of Frieza in his life again, even if it was in Hell. He stood and made to walk away, stopped by Frieza's next words.

"Mind the rain, brother, it hurts."

"Maybe for a little baby like yourself," Cooler said with a smirk, continuing his stride. He did not see the small smile that tugged at Frieza's lips.

 

Re-finding Cell had not been hard. The android had settled himself down on an outcrop of rocks near the ball cactus they had been inspecting beforehand, looking all the world at peace in his repose. Frieza was more than happy to disrupt that peace, though, dive bombing out of the air with a palm full of collected energy directed right at Cell's stomach.

The android was untouched, naturally, after the explosion of dust had cleared, Cell jumping up and giving Frieza a cold look before phasing out of sight, reappearing in front of the alien with a fist lodging itself somewhere between his lungs and liver. Frieza had been prepared, but not quite enough, coughing out every bit of air he had in his body before an elbow connected with the back of his neck, sending him from where he floated in mid-air to the ground in less time it took for him to realize he might have made a mistake. 

"I suppose you were right when you said you were insufferable," Cell said, setting down on top of Frieza, grinding a heel into the alien's spine right above his tail. Frieza shouted in pain, looking over his shoulder with a glare. Oh, that was so sweet, Cell thought. Frieza always did look his best face down and in agony. "But your brother might just be able to top you on that one."

"Ass! If this turns into a pissing match, then I'll make sure I will be the one to come out on top!" Frieza shrieked as he lashed his tail around Cell's ankle despite the pain, getting the upper hand for once and yanking the android off of himself and slamming him into the ground. It seemed Cell always underestimated his tail when they were fighting, despite finding it a perfect weak spot. Then again, Frieza knew it was all a big game for Cell. Frieza flipped over once Cell was down, firing off two shots of energy from each hand before flipping himself back into the air. 

Cell was up in no time, phasing towards Frieza with a toothy grin on his face and another fist aimed at his face. Frieza could feel the displacement of air from the strike against his cheek as he barely managed to dodge, but it was a mistake, as Cell's other hand found itself around the alien's throat in a familiar move that got compliance nearly every time. 

Frieza wasn't feeling up to giving in so easily to Cell this time, though, something having been sparked by Cooler's arrival, like everything that he had been upset about had sent him into a rage. He threw caution to the wind and kicked out, hammering a foot right into Cell's stomach and sending himself backwards. The sharp sting of Cell's claws raking through his flesh as he freed himself fueled his fire, the alien giving the android a face full of sizzling energy before rocketing away from him. Cell was on his tail, literally, within seconds, grabbing Frieza's fifth appendage easily before yanking and swinging him around, letting him go as Frieza shrieked right into a rock face. 

"Bold today, aren't we, little Frieza?" Cell was amused at Frieza's anger, glad the little alien had bucked up for once. He settled to the ground gracefully, watching as Frieza dragged himself from the small crater he had created, mouth and nose dripping with fuchsia blood which was wiped away with a hand. Frieza roared and charged, the ground rippling under his feet from psionics, Cell actually having to brace himself with a foot as the disturbance threatened to knock him over. It wasn't often he managed to get Frieza this far in a fury, the little alien resorting to fists, feet and tail, coupled with psychic blasts from his hands. The original form Frieza was locked in was made for enhancing his innate powers, so getting physical was a rare treat.

"Don't. call. me. that!" Frieza screamed as he managed to punch his fists into Cell's chest and stomach, hurting his knuckles more than he hurt Cell in the end, letting out a terrible scream as he spun around, a blade of swirling energy backed with manipulated air being directed right at Cell's head. 

Cell had had enough of his enemy-cum-partner, sliding into Frieza's space all too easily and grabbing the alien's wrist, squeezing hard enough to grind bones together and cancel out the ki attack. The look in Frieza's eyes as he realized he had fucked up was priceless, but it was a momentary thought as Cell slammed his knee between Frieza's legs, hitting everything soft and just as vulnerable as his tail. Frieza crumpled after that attack, going limp and falling to the ground in the fetal position, shoulders trembling as he tried to regain his breath.

"You're not thinking clearly," Cell said as he dusted off his hands, looking down at Frieza with disdain. Cooler was the one at fault here, he knew, but said nothing. "Come find me when you've gotten yourself under control," he said before turning and shooting off into the sky once more, leaving Frieza alone and embittered.

 

It was several days, or hours, or weeks, later, after moping in his cave, that Frieza made his way out again. He hated the ambiguity of Hell's time, almost more than he hated the weather. Frieza cast a weary eye to the cloudy sky, feeling an unusual chill on the air. He wasn't entirely sure if there was winter in Hell, but would have welcomed the gross cold for a change of pace. 

Taking to the sky, he headed in the direction he could feel Cooler. Fuck Cell, he thought angrily, that overgrown science experiment, thinking he could order Frieza around like that. He hated the android. He hated his superiority complex (ironically,) his fighting capability, his endless patience, his stupid smug smile, his stupid ability to make Frieza feel so good... Frieza shook his head, growling at himself. Cell was an asshole and had turned Frieza into a bitch, and Frieza hated everything about it. 

But he couldn't turn away from the stupid android.

Cooler was outside, walking, heading towards the volcanic horizon, obviously having had the same idea that Cell and Frieza had. There had to be something beyond the mountains, and they would find out, if they ever made it that far. 

"That didn't take long," Cooler said when Freiza set down next to him, joining the other aisujin as he walked. 

"Felt like days for me," Frieza said, folding his hands behind his back, "then again, time is funny here."

"Funny like those bruises?" Cooler said after glancing at his brother. Frieza scowled and was quiet for a few moments. 

"Cell," he said by way of explanation. Cooler nodded acceptingly. "It's all there is to keep from going mad here," Frieza muttered, "outside of trying to get there." He jerked his chin at the volcanoes.

"It seems they never get closer," Cooler said, a note of annoyance in his voice. Out of the two, he had always been the more stoic, and when he was annoyed, he was /annoyed./

"We noticed that as well. Not like we will be getting out of here any time soon," Frieza said, kicking an impudent rock out of his way as he walked. Cooler sighed beside him, and they continued walking for a while in silence.

"You know," Cooler chuckled, "they thought I was you."

"How disgustingly flattering," Frieza laughed under his breath. "Stupid monkeys, honestly."

"Different monkeys," Cooler corrected. "Although... I think, together, they would not have been able to take us." 

"As if I would help you," Frieza said, but the feeling was not in his words. "No, they would not have. That miserable little ball of moss would have crumbled in less than a day with our forces combined."

"Why did we not, then?" Cooler asked, rubbing his chin. 

"We were fools," Frieza said exasperatedly. "What the hell happened, Cooler? Was it father that made us turn into... what we were?"

"No," Cooler said with a sigh, lashing his tail in a tell of insecurity. Why was Frieza chasing this topic? Then again, it wasn't anything new - sensitive baby Frieza showing his face again, Cooler thought with a smirk. "Although I think it was my need to prove myself to him. You know full well he cared for us both. I suppose I just got..."

"Jealous?" Frieza finished for Cooler when his brother was unable to, lifting a brow. 

"Shut up, idiot. Yes, I was jealous, of you. You were his new trophy, and I was jealous of it," Cooler said roughly, rubbing at his neck. "It just turned into a pissing match after that. We could have been so much more if I hadn't gotten ahead of myself."

"We're both at fault. Although, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have chased your tail as hard as I did, trying to match up with my big brother. You might have been a prick, but I still looked up to you," Frieza admitted quietly. The two looked at each other before sharing a grin. They walked for a while more before stopping and resting under a ledge of rock, relaxing in the shade.

"I think father loved me because I was like him, and loved you because you were so much like mother," Cooler said after a while of cloud gazing. The weather was dreadfully dull, and it hadn't taken long to realize the sun never set. 

"Mother," Frieza repeated, covering his silent shock. In the hundred years he had been alive, their mother had only been brought up three times. Once when he had been freshly hatched, once when she had perished, and now when Cooler had uttered the topic. King Cold had made it a silent law that discussion about their mother was not an option. It was there that the thought stopped, when Frieza looked over to Cooler with a frown.

"Did you know you were an uncle?" Frieza asked, smirking at the shocked expression that laid itself openly on Cooler's face.

"Are you serious? What fucking sap managed to knock you up? When?" Cooler demanded answers with the way he shifted towards Frieza, looking at his brother incredulously. Frieza sat up straighter, holding his head up high in pride that he had done something his brother had not. 

"Nine years ago. His name is Kuriza. I realized that there was going to be a point in time that I was going to need an heir to my empire, so selected a worthy mate. That's all he was good for. Kuriza took after me, of course. Last I saw him was at the academy, before I..." Frieza trailed off, hating the void-like sensation that formed in the middle of his chest at the thought of having left his child behind like that. If it had been one thing King Cold was good at, it was letting his children know they were supported by him, and in that, Frieza felt like he had failed their great father. 

"He will be fine," Cooler said, resting a hand on Frieza's shoulder, who was surprised by the gesture. "If he's anything like you, he will be a voracious, unstoppable hellion. I wish I could have met him. Although, I'm sure I would have been just as doting as I was with your clingy baby self," Cooler said before pinching Frieza's cheek. The younger aisujin made a face, offended he had just been pinched like a juvenile, and elbowed Cooler hard in the chest. 

Their moment was broken up when a green armored, crested figure descended from the sky and came to rest just outside the edge of the shade they were laying in. Frieza was on his feet first, shoulders hunched in a display of aggression from being disturbed. Cell had no right!

"Did I interrupt your precious family bonding time? If so I do apologize," Cell said with a graceful bow, pressing a hand to his chest. He had caught sight of the two aliens' power signatures after discovering Freiza's usual cave had been abandoned, figuring he had gone after Cooler. 

"You are unwelcome here, android. The least you can do is give me time after that last encounter," Frieza said, feeling Cooler come to stand behind him. "I get one reprieve from your insipid conquest to irritate the hell out of me and you feel it necessary to interrupt that as well!"

"You have had enough time to recover and reconcile with your sibling, little Frieza. Have you forgotten the terms of our agreement? Although I would not mind if your brother joined us on our endeavor of breaking out of this literal Hell hole," Cell said, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling darkly. Oh no, he thought, having Cooler "join" them was high on his list.

"Tch, over-inflated ego as always," Frieza spat. "You're outnumbered this time, Cell."

"I'd love to see you both try, little Frieza," Cell grinned, wagging his fingers at the two aliens in a gesture to bring it on.

"Hey, you pompous overgrown okra, I'm the only one who's allowed to call him that!" Cooler said angrily before tapping Frieza's shoulder. The two aliens shot forward at their mutual enemy, Cell laughing openly at them. They were well-synchronized, attacking Cell from both sides, fists and feet utilized as weapons, but Cell was superior in speed, blocking their attacks until there was a breath of an opening, and he knife handed them both in the side of the neck before phasing behind them, slamming an elbow into the base of Frieza's skull and a knee into Cooler's. 

The pain sent sparks of white into the aisujin's eyes, the two losing their bearings for a moment. It was just enough time for Cell to power up an attack in each hand for the two aliens, Cooler hearing the high-pitched whine of displaced air and heat of impending doom fast enough to grab Frieza with the tip of his tail and fling both of them out of the path of destruction. He paid for it, though, when he felt rather than saw Cell appear before him, slamming fists into his stomach. If there had been any matter in his guts, it would have been displaced in an instant, as he keeled over and dry heaved.

"Bastard!" Frieza cried, forcing himself to see past the pain and thrust out a hand with two fingers extended. Cell dodged the piercing laser shot directed at his head with a chuckle, barely acknowledging the slice on his cheek that bled violet. He went after Frieza, who was trying to summon up another energy ball, but was rudely interrupted for the billionth time since arriving in Hell by Cell phasing right in front of him and punching him in the gut for the trillionth time. Frieza was well on his way to curling up in pain but Cell's knee had other plans as it made an intimate connection with his face. 

"Language," Cell said in a low, rough purr, circling around Frieza as he wrapped and locked an arm around the alien's neck in a sleeper hold. He looked over at Cooler, who had managed to recover himself to his feet, still in a ready stance to fight, but was holding off since his brother was in danger, and smiled wickedly. "I suppose your sibling needs more explanation on how things are run around here."

"No, nonono," Frieza gasped, choking as the brawny arm around his neck tightened just enough to cut off his air. He squirmed fruitlessly as Cell caught one of his legs with his own, the android's tail slithering around and wrapping around his other ankle, pulling his legs apart in a lewd display. 

"You see, I thought it was just fun and games to kill each other over and over in this awful place," Cell said, watching the stoic expression on Cooler's face as he ran a hand over Frieza's chest and stomach, touch almost tender. "Then something new happened. Something exciting," Cell said, slipping his hand between Frieza's legs, getting a weak squeal from his captive. "So we made something of a truce," Cell continued, making the action of rubbing his fingers against Freiza's genitals extremely obvious, "and despite the extremely obvious disparity in our stations, I found your brother to be of more use than I thought he would be."

Frieza was beyond embarrassed, unable to even look at Cooler as he was manhandled. Personally, he was having no problem with Cell's violation, but the fact his brother was watching the ordeal from across the way was making it extremely awkward and unwanted. He could do little outside of squirming and lashing his tail, biting his lips until they bled to keep his reactionary moans silent. Cell was being ruthless with his fingers, attacking the nub of his clit, middle fingers thrusting as deep as they could into his cunt. The shameful heat of a blush filled his body when he felt the tell-tale drip of wetness run down his inner thigh. 

"You... you son of a BITCH!" Cooler's icy expression broke, as well as his patience. Cell had gone too far! Unable to morph into his superior form, Cooler put every ounce of his energy into buffing out his natural instincts, aura glowing a deadly red as he cratered the ground beneath his feet when he shot towards Cell and Frieza at unnatural speed. Cell threw Frieza to the side, bringing his arms up in front of him to block the punch that he could almost taste. Cell flinched, despairing at the fact that his forearm carapace had been cracked. Cooler was a lot stronger than his brother, that was for sure.

Cooler was caught in a rage, coming in from all angles at Cell, despite being blocked almost every time. The crimson ball of energy he slammed into a soft spot of Cell's body was effective enough to knock the android askew, Cooler kicking himself back just far enough to start charging a world breaker at the tips of his fingers. Cell was laughing, though, and Cooler could only feel the spike of sheer, unadulterated anger stab him in the heart. 

"Good luck trying to kill someone who's already dead, Cooler," Cell said from where he was kneeling, chuckling.

"You might come back, but it sure will feel good," Cooler snarled, feeling the miniature supernova in his hand peak and readying to throw it. "See you later, filth."

"SOLAR FLARE!" 

Cooler shrieked at the blinding light that shot his concentration to smithereens. The world breaker was thrown nevertheless, colliding and destroying the entirety of a mountain range nearby. Cooler revisited the ground when a knee displaced his internal organs and Cell stomped a foot between his shoulder blades, giving the alien a painful revision of chiropractice. 

"A good try... but not good enough," Cell said with a laugh as he picked up Cooler by the tail and dragged him, scooping up Frieza along the way towards the shady pile of rocks he had found them at. He threw Frieza down first, laying the smaller alien on his back, before piling Cooler on top of him, face down. Cell eyed the scene approvingly before kneeling down behind Cooler, reaching back and planting a harsh, open-handed slap across the alien's buttock.

"No!" Cooler shouted, shocked back into a semi-conscious state from the strike. Everything hurt like a bitch, and he was for some reason face-to-face with Frieza now, who's eyes were pinched closed and mouth tugged down in a frown. He then remembered Cell, skin prickling at the heat that was leaning against him between his thighs.

"Now," Cell started in that infuriatingly soft, deep tone, bending over to speak directly into Cooler's ear, "we can do this the hard way, which by all means I would not have a problem with, or the easy way, and you submit right here and now, and save face." Cell smiled as he stroked a hand down the middle of Cooler's back, obviously disturbing the alien by the way he squirmed, then wrapped his fingers firmly around the thick base of the aisujin's tail in threat. 

Cooler propped himself on his elbows as best he could, controlling his breaths as he felt that deadly grip around his tail. He would have fought tooth and nail against the android, but the knowledge of just how goddamned painful and debilitating it would have been to have the appendage removed put a damper on things, Hell-resurrection or not. He looked down at Frieza, who had slit his eyes open and looked at Cooler helplessly. His brother had folded to Cell's superiority however long ago it had been, and they seemed to live comfortably enough in the same quadrant, but now that there were two of them, the option of rebellion had doubled. Cooler weighed the options: bide his time bowing to a freak accident of a bio-experiment until the time came, or wear himself into a disgraced hole by being difficult. He sighed, pressing his forehead to Frieza's for a moment before looking over his shoulder and glaring at Cell with every ounce of Cold family animosity he could muster.

"You win, for now, wretched scum," Cooler said, baring his teeth. He winced as the grip around his tail tightened momentarily as Cell pulled his hips up. 

"Mm, that's what your brother said," Cell said, looking between Cooler's legs in interest. "How lovely that you're more alike than in looks."

"Hn..!" Frieza bit back a cry when Cell's fingers crawled between his legs once more, and he unconsciously clung to Cooler, hiding his face in his sibling's neck as he was stroked and pushed into. He was still embarrassed beyond words, unable to even apologize to Cooler for the situation, but it seemed Cooler was understanding, sliding a hand under his brother's neck and cradling his head. 

"Come now, Frieza, don't be shy. Show your brother that wonderful face you make," Cell laughed before pulling his fingers out of his first victim, then pushed Cooler's thighs open wider. Cooler was dry, obviously not as trained as his younger sibling was through Cell's "regime," so the slime from Frieza's cunt made the process of dipping his fingers into the other alien's cunt a little easier. 

"Bastard!" Cooler shouted, jerking away from Cell's hand, but the grip at the base of his tail was enough to calm him down fast. Cooler's heart was threatening to burst from his chest, how fast it was going, and he could only lay and take the intrusion, nervously stroking Frieza's neck and head in an attempt to distract himself. It didn't hurt - not as much as he had expected. Cell was almost clinical in his inspection, one finger sliding deep into Cooler's cunt, stroking his insides before adding another finger, exploring the soft, tight heat slowly. 

"You see? Nice things happen when you don't fight a superior," Cell murmured, relaxing enough to let his tail descend and curl under himself, between he and Frieza's legs. The rigid, rubbery tip flicked at the smaller alien's genitals a moment before sliding in, engorging itself upon Cell's command to fill Frieza, who was moaning shamelessly by now in his brother's ear, nails scrabbling across Cooler's back as he bucked his hips against the invasive appendage. Cell chuckled before letting his tail autopilot itself as it lazily thrust itself into Frieza's body.

"You're... a monster," Cooler growled out, trying very hard to ignore the obscene noises that were coming from below, and the equally obscene moans and whimpers Frieza was making as he was driven into. Frieza, on the other hand, had very much given up, finding the smallest comfort in having Cooler to hang onto, and having to share the debacle that had become their reunion. 

"A bit more suitable than calling me a bastard, seeing as how I am an android," Cell said with a smirk, obviously not giving in to insults. He tweaked his fingers inside of Cooler, thumb grinding against his clit. The alien's tail lashed and his body shuddered, Cooler stifling the noise that threatened to escape his throat and give Cell what he wanted. Cell supposed he would have to try harder - Cooler was a bit more hard to convince than his brother, it seemed. Playing dirty, he relaxed his hold on Cooler's tail just enough to scrub his claws into the tough flesh at the base of the alien's tail.

"Fuck!" Cooler was unable to hold it in, his entire body lighting up in the ecstatic sensation of having the second most erogenous zone on his body touched. He dropped his head to Frieza's shoulder, chest heaving as he panted, the double attack of nails on his tail and Cell's fingers torturing his clit sending him into a near overload. It had been years since he had even the notion of sexuality, and this intrusion was a shock to his system. He was no simpering virgin, though, and wanted Cell to work for his submission. Steeling himself, Cooler bit his tongue to distract himself, shaking his head. "That all you got?"

"Oh, this will be fun," Cell grit out, sliding his hand along the length of Cooler's tail, dragging his nails the whole way. Cooler was starting to squirm, and the wetness between his thighs was increasing, letting the android ease another finger into the hot hole. As much as he wanted to fuck them both silly, Cooler was proving to be a bit of entertainment for once. He fingered the alien relentlessly, focusing on the spot he knew Frieza had inside that drove him wild, smirking when Cooler arched his back and moaned out another curse.

"You better not disappoint me," Cooler hissed, losing his mind from how Cell was once more attacking the base of his tail and hammering his fingertips inside him. He was almost afraid of what Cell had in store for him after this, if he had been able to tame his brother in this fashion. 

"Remember, perfection," Cell murmured, letting his cock unfurl impatiently. He pulled his fingers out of the aisujin, giving his buttock another firm slap before pulling his legs apart further. He gripped Cooler's hips tightly, pulling them up just enough to let the tip of his length rub teasingly against swollen magenta lips before pushing in, sheathing himself in one sharp thrust.

Cooler shouted in pained surprise, feeling as if he had been speared from the inside when Cell's groin slapped into his backside. The android was apparently equipped just as well down there as he was everywhere else. He gripped Frieza's neck, biting his brother's shoulder to muffle his heated grunts as Cell began to drive into him. Frieza, who had been quiet during the whole process, seemed to wake up under his brother as Cell's tail began to match pace with his hips. He clung to Cooler as a lifeline, unabashedly wailing with his hoarse, high voice. Let Cell have that, Cooler thought, as he tried to keep himself as quiet as he could. 

"Mm, yes, just as sweet as little Frieza," Cell purred out as he let his head lean back, focused on his own pleasure for the moment. Cooler was tight and fresh, insides rippling around Cell's cock with each measured thrust the android gave. He paid attention as Cooler's tail whipped around in agitation before coming to rest against his shoulder, coiling around his neck in attempt to find something secure to hold onto. It wasn't an aggressive grip, so Cell gave it little heed - Cooler would have been a complete fool to try something this far into their game. 

Frieza, having been teased into a mess from the get-go, started to pitch up vocally, thrashing a bit under Cooler's weight as he bucked his hips against Cell's tail, his own tail having knotted itself around the android's thigh. Cell gave him a hand, literally, reaching down and hooking his fingers into the alien's cunt with the thrusting tip of his tail, thumb circling and flicking against his clit. The smaller aisujin gulped for air as he gave a breathy cry of surrender, nails leaving stinging scores across Cooler's back as he shuddered through his orgasm. 

One down, one to go, Cell mused, doubling his efforts on Cooler. The alien was far to quiet for his tastes, but he would change that eventually. He returned one hand to the base of the tail in front of him, scratching and rubbing, stroking his palm up and down Cooler's spine, back down to the firm mound of his ass to give it another slap. He lifted a brow at something that happened after the strike, and he grinned, slapping Cooler's buttocks and thighs, relishing in the death grip his hot cunt gave his cock with each one. 

Cooler was getting annoyed at the spanking, objecting silently that he was no cheap whore to be handled in such a way, but the point was moot in the situation, and he couldn't deny the sensation of Cell thrusting or withdrawing each time he clenched up. The android slid a hand under his belly and downwards, once more abusing his clit. Much better than slapping, Cooler thought seconds before his thighs and pelvis clenched and pitched forward, unable to stop the ragged shout he gave as his body jerked and gave up the fight against pleasure. 

Cooler's internal undulations were the tipping of the balance for Cell, as well, the android pistoning his hips against the alien's gushing cunt without hesitation, sighing in his completion. He gave a few more thrusts against Cooler out of spite, driving the obnoxious amount of spunk he had generated as far as he could into the alien. He took a brief moment to gather himself, withdrawing from both Frieza and Cooler, watching the disgustingly delightful display of abused, dripping pussy in front of him before giving Cooler one final slap across the ass before standing up. 

Cooler was giving Cell a stare that would have melted an iceberg as the smarmy android strode by, who jerked his chin in way of farewell before drifting into the air and flying off into the distance. Once Cooler felt things were alright, he moved his aching and abused body off of his sibling, laying beside Frieza and stroking his tear-streaked face with uncharacteristic gentleness. He was pissed, for sure, and confused beyond recognition, but Frieza was there, and that was enough to settle his rage and keep him focused for the moment. 

"I was not... expecting that to go the way it did," Frieza said after a while, silently enjoying the petting Cooler was giving him. "Then again, I should probably learn not to expect anything from that idiot."

"And how often does this happen?" Cooler grunted, feeling too weak to support himself, and rolled onto his back, grimacing at the sensation of Cell's spunk in his nethers. He would have to ask Frieza if there was even the possibility of there being a water source to clean up in. His thoughts were disrupted by Frieza, who crawled over and cuddled into Cooler's side, and the elder sibling wrapped an arm around Frieza, keeping him secure. It felt strange, after so many years of opposing each other, they had been brought together in death. 

"Not often, but often enough," Frieza sighed. "Your being here is going to change things up a lot, so thanks for throwing a wrench into the works, idiot." There was no maliciousness in the words, both of them too tired to squabble. 

"I suppose it will be up to us to try and cut down the frequency of whatever the hell just happened," Cooler growled, rubbing his face with his free hand. He was by far amused, but the need to rest was quickly overcoming his need to worry about things. "We have too much to catch up on to be interrupted by an oversexed android asshole."

 

_omake_

The river was hot, but it was a river nonetheless. It actually felt pretty good to his chilly skin, Frieza thought as he stood knee-deep in the water. Cooler had been a little more enthusiastic in throwing himself into the clear water, origins unknown, but by the sulfurous smell of things, it was coming from some kind of underground spring. Whatever it was, he was at least a little thankful to the gods of Hell. 

"Are you going to just stand there like an anxious wimp?" Cooler asked as he slithered up the bank with his head above the water, looking at Frieza critically. He used his tail to whip some water at his brother, who hissed in response.

"Give me a minute, you impudent worm!" Frieza said before stomping further into the river, Cooler following him quietly. When he was waist deep, Frieza sat down in the soft sand of the bank, letting the water come up over his shoulders. Oh, deities, that felt wonderful. He was almost tempted to carve out a new living cave near this river and hide away from Cell. Fat chance with that, he grumbled. 

"Your face will stay like that if you frown any harder," Cooler said as he swam around Frieza, circling him like a shark. Frieza scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue, but finally relaxed when Cooler settled beside him, head resting against his arm. If this was hell, they thought, then it didn't seem so bad after all.

High above, watching with interest, Cell hovered with his arms crossed, watching the two brothers interact and eventually turn into children again, throwing water at each other, until Frieza used psionics to cause a miniature tidal wave, then the arguing started all over again. The android smirked and rubbed his chin, humming under his breath. He may have had their cells, their powers, but it all seemed inconsequential against watching the real thing.


End file.
